


如蜜如血

by cinnabary



Category: S.C.I.谜案集 | S.C.I. Mystery (TV)
Genre: M/M, 瞳耀
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:22:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 23,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26505862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnabary/pseuds/cinnabary
Summary: 白sir失忆梗/狗血酸爽甜虐/HE2018.9
Relationships: Bai Yutong/Zhan Yao
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	如蜜如血

如蜜如血

深夜。港城东南，大厦顶端。

展耀将衣领裹紧，再度低头紧盯着手机。纯黑玻璃屏幕毫无动静，冷冷地映出他苍白的面影。

身后有人走过来催促：“展博士，我们要出发了。”

“再给我五分钟。”展耀看了一眼腕表，没有回头。

螺旋桨将风声搅乱，卷起深蓝的风衣下摆。手机屏幕猝然亮起，熟悉的号码跃入眼帘，展耀无表情的脸瞬间涌起鲜活复杂的情绪。冻僵的手指按了两次才成功接通。

“喂，小耀。”

“他情况已经稳定下来，今天醒了十几分钟。”

“精神不是很好，想不起自己是怎么受伤的。”

“……一定程度的记忆受损。……对，可能要持续相当长的时间……”

“……他不记得你了。”

发动机的巨大轰鸣吞没了听筒中微弱的音波，驾驶员扯着嗓子喊叫催促。城市璀璨灯火在展耀眼底流动，他动了动嘴唇，轻轻说：“我知道了。“

”小耀……保重。“

展耀挂断电话取出卡片从六十四层楼顶掷下，转身走向夜色中纯白的直升机。

驾驶员最后一次转过头确认乘客安全带是否系好。在那电光火石的一瞥里，他惊讶地看见那个一直平静冷淡的青年向后靠在座椅中，缓缓叹出一口气，随后似乎无法承受地掩住了脸。

十二月的寒意浸透机舱，那一口气在他唇边凝成淡白的雾气，很快就消散得无影无踪。

起落架离地的瞬间，驾驶员仿佛听见身后传来一个小小的，奇怪的响动。他无暇回头确认，所以他说不清那到底是不是一个人在压抑着声音，剧烈地抽泣。

*

数月后。

迈阿密，布瑞肯区。

已近凌晨，市中心街道仍车水马龙，川流不息。高楼鳞次栉比，灯火通明，与五光十色的广告牌交相辉映，将久负盛名的南佛州金融重镇映照得一片繁华靡丽。

一辆白色宾利自道路尽头驶来，缓缓汇入车流。车子转一个弯，原本若隐若现的音乐声浪骤起，强劲节奏伴随闪烁的紫色霓虹灯一浪一浪透进车内。

白羽瞳看向车窗外，路边满是衣着热辣，神情狂热兴奋的年轻男女。他们身后便是喧闹、音乐和灯光的源头。偌大的露天公园内尚有不少人在疯狂地随着舞台上的歌手摇摆叫喊，毫无倦色。

“大半夜不睡，有什么活动？“

“那个什么，ultra音乐节嘛。票难买的嘞，我公司那些小年轻，提前几个月就在抢票。“丁勉开着车，转头问白羽瞳：“怎么，下去看看？”

“饶了我吧，光听齐乐的演唱会就够我受的了。”白羽瞳敬谢不敏。

丁勉嗤笑出声：“看不出来，你长了这么张脸，本人这么佛系。”

白羽瞳微微一笑，不置可否。丁勉看出他心不在焉，立刻转换话题：“你才下飞机，肯定累了。咱们先去休息，明天再好好给你接风。你姐交待这阵子就带着你玩，别的不许干。当警察平时工作很忙吧？是该好好散散心。”

白羽瞳顿了一下才道：“忙是忙，忙了些什么却记不清了。”

丁勉显然吃了一惊：“还没恢复吗？”

“像拼图一样，断断续续的，感觉缺了好多块。“白羽瞳点点额角，神色有些消沉。他显然不愿在丁勉面前说太多，开玩笑岔开了话题：”好在我姐在这一点上特别能理解我。这么多年过去，我们俩终于在同一件事儿上达成了共识。”

他说的是白磬堂曾经头部中枪的事。丁勉哈哈笑了几声，左打方向盘再度转过一个街角，手在口袋里掏了掏，摸出一个空烟盒。

“啧。”丁勉道：“羽瞳，前面我停一下买包烟。”

“没事勉哥你去。”白羽瞳忙道，又开他一句玩笑：“瘾挺大啊。”

“嗨，生活不易，生活不易。”

白羽瞳在车里坐了片刻感觉气闷，索性也下车站在路边。夜风微热，城市混乱暧昧的香气在高楼间浮动，高大的棕榈树在地面投下影子轻轻摇曳。白羽瞳深吸一口陌生的空气久久凝视着夜空。

“Give me the money you f**king boy.”

白羽瞳转过头去，街灯暗影里不远不近地站着两个高大的古巴裔男人，将另一人推搡着堵在墙角。来去行人不少，纷纷很有默契地快速低头走过。白羽瞳看一眼便利店，丁勉不知道在买什么，这么半天还没出来。

袖手旁观不是他的个性。但异国他乡惹上什么麻烦，就算丁勉不说，也少不了挨自家老姐一顿暴捶。

正踌躇间，被打劫的那人卸下双肩包，身形微动，半张脸在灯光里晃一下就过去了。一张苍白俊秀的亚洲面孔，十分年轻。

白羽瞳心头一动，横下心走上前去，拍拍其中一人的肩膀用英文问：“需要帮忙吗？”

被打劫的年轻人正在慢吞吞地翻背包。白羽瞳问得突兀，三人都抬起头看他。被他拍肩的男人咬着大麻烟卷，粗鲁地把烟喷在他脸上：“没你什么事，快滚。”

他还想动手推搡，同伴却一手拉住他胳臂朝他暗暗摇头。男人顺着目光看过去，这多管闲事的路人手一直若有若无地按在后腰上，眼神镇定。他只想趁着嗑嗨了捞几个小钱，不至于为了这个挨枪子儿，立刻从善如流跟同伴骂骂咧咧地走开了。

“没事吧？“白羽瞳看他们走远才转过头去，第一次看清了年轻人的脸，瞬间失语。好在他当了多年刑警，反应足够快，控制住了表情，这才后知后觉自己脱口而出的是中文。

“谢谢，多亏你来得及时。”年轻人将双肩包重新背上，手握成拳抵在唇边轻轻咳嗽，看着白羽瞳空荡荡的后腰带笑道：“刚才那招挺机灵的。你是警察？”

一眼就被看穿身份，白羽瞳心里暗暗惊异，老实承认：“刑警。”

年轻人略微打量他：“来旅游？出差？”

他有双清朗澄澈的漂亮眼睛，白羽瞳被这样的眼睛望着，觉得自己舌头有点不听使唤。

”旅游，今天刚到。你是？”

“是学生，在读博士。”年轻人看向他身后：“你朋友吧？在找你呢。”

丁勉叼着烟过来：“久等久等，他们刷卡机器坏了，叫我凑了半天零钱。”看见白羽瞳身边陌生的青年，他明显迟疑了一下。

”这位……“

”我刚才路过，遇到一点麻烦。”青年温和地说。“这位警官帮大忙了。”

“客气客气。我叫白羽瞳。”

年轻人伸手回握。他连手也漂亮，十指白皙纤秀，骨节分明。力道不大，是读书人的手。

“展耀。”他说。

*

观光电梯上行，城市灯火与绵延的海岸线尽数收入眼底。丁勉靠着墙昏昏欲睡。口袋里手机叮咚一响，展耀发来短信：“我到家了。今天谢谢你。”

丁勉掀一下眼皮看看白羽瞳：“嘴要咧到耳朵根了。”

“勉哥别开我玩笑。”

“说真的，你喜欢这种高级知识分子，早说啊。下回我组个局给你叫一桌来。”

“人家哪有那么随便。”

“都是成年人，随便点怎么了。电话都有了，想约就约呗。”

也难怪丁勉误会。白羽瞳的长相风流桀骜，五官深邃英俊，顶着这样一张脸不是玩咖的概率微乎其微。丁勉与白羽瞳的大姐白磬堂是多年好友，时常听白磬堂抱怨自家弟弟不省心，自然就联想到男女关系这一层。

他不知道白家家风甚严，白羽瞳别说泡妞，连染发喝酒这些事都没做过，也丝毫不感兴趣。

丁勉送他到酒店房间门口，打着哈欠说明早还要开会，往走廊另一头去了。白羽瞳草草洗漱过躺下，在床上翻腾半晌。他下飞机不过两三个小时，算算时差国内正是下午，哪里睡得着。爬起来摸到手机，把展耀那条短信翻来覆去读了许多遍，回了个“晚安”。

白羽瞳自认毫无浪漫细胞，更不相信一见钟情。蒋翎和马韩午间休息时候如痴如醉地看那些个爱来爱去的电视剧，他的评价永远只有三个字：瞎扯淡。

是够扯淡的。异国他乡，街头艳遇，早几十年的小说都不写这样的桥段了。

白羽瞳心烦意乱，索性披着衣服坐在窗边看下面的夜景。

丁勉不愧跟他家挑剔又臭脾气的大姐做了多年合作伙伴，方方面面连小细节都能照顾周全。酒店房间视野极佳，城市灯火与远处绵延的海岸线尽数收入眼底，让他想起另一座熟悉的城。

在如此遥远的地方想起港城，白羽瞳有种奇怪的陌生感觉。自那次出任务受伤失忆后，他不得不艰难地从周围人的只言片语中重新拼凑出原本的世界，但是不够，远远不够。

记忆像斑驳破败的城墙，只剩断壁残垣勉强支撑着过去的轮廓。无论拾取多少碎砖烂瓦，也无法弥合城墙上无数的巨大空洞。

许多医生都告诉他，这并非什么严重的器质性损伤，更多的是心理因素，完全有可能彻底恢复。但那所有人语焉不详，他自己又毫无印象的意外；那令人动摇发疯的空洞感，像黑色毒液从内部一寸寸侵蚀着他。

看到展耀的那一瞬间，长久以来笼罩着他的黑暗竟然奇迹般地消褪了。更精确地说，这么长时间以来，他第一次忘记了自己。

夜色静沉，海浪的波光在天花板上无声涨落，一时间万籁俱寂。白羽瞳以手覆唇，再度回忆起青年洁白手指的温度。凉润细腻的触感一路透进皮肤，烧进骨髓。

*

展耀给夜店门口侍应生查过ID，艳妆的金发女人掏出印章在他手腕盖上一朵玫瑰，同时飞出媚眼：“玩得开心，亲爱的。”

他一路向里走，略微迟疑了一下才拉开厚重的金色隔音门，光怪陆离的世界立刻迎面扑来，将他吞没进去。

晃动的光线和震耳欲聋的音乐让他头晕。展耀不舒服地捏了捏眉心，目光越过舞池里扭动的憧憧人影寻找白羽瞳。吧台一侧有人喊他的名字，展耀循声望去，白羽瞳举起酒杯朝他微笑着一敬，鲜红酒液在水晶杯里晃动。

死老鼠，第一次约人就在这种破地方，品味真是差到爆炸。

展耀一面腹诽一面慢慢地走过去，竭力压抑从身体深处往上翻涌的酸楚感。他不敢看白羽瞳的脸，怕自己的动摇会露出破绽，身体的每个细胞却都在叹息。

有多久了？才不过几个月而已，感觉上却像几个世纪那样长。

白羽瞳从展耀一进门就盯着他看。他换了装束，穿着简单的白衬衣和黑色长裤，俊秀挺拔，嘴唇永远仿佛噙着一丝柔软笑意，姿态却淡淡疏离。看似柔软无害，某个瞬间又显得深不可测，令人迷惑。

展耀也是毒，纯白色的毒。他甚至都不用说话，只是用澄澈的漂亮眼睛望一望白羽瞳，就让他身体里那些黑色的洞都填补起来，成为围绕他旋转的磁场。

“不好意思，路上堵车了。“

“我才是，突然约你，让你为难。“白羽瞳把另一杯酒推向他，“我请客。”

展耀没说话，端起酒杯小心翼翼地抿了一口，朝白羽瞳笑笑，眼睛里波光流转。他眼梢很深，右眼比左眼稍微圆一些。就这么一点点细微的差别，令他的脸同时呈现出无辜又妖冶的奇妙美感。

白羽瞳顿时觉得浑身燥热，端起酒杯喝了一大口：“从学校来？“

“周末没课，从打工的地方过来的。“

“这么辛苦。还没吃晚饭吧？“

展耀摇摇头，笑道：“一起去吃的话你请客。”

他说这句话的态度非常自然熟稔，一点也不像是刚认识的样子，但白羽瞳竟然也不觉突兀，仿佛理所当然。

“这附近我不熟，你喜欢去哪家店咱们就去哪家。“

“你对每个刚认识的人都这么大方吗？“展耀挑眉问道。

白羽瞳立刻辩解：“当然不是。除非每个人都像你这么——“

他还没说完，那句话就被一声尖利的惨叫打断了。金发女招待猛地推开门冲进酒吧，锐声叫喊：“枪！有枪！”

像时间静止般，半秒钟内喧哗舞动的男男女女同时停住动作。在寂静降临的千分之一秒，枪声在女招待身后砰然响起，瞬间穿过了她的心脏！

酒吧内顿时炸开了锅。白羽瞳下意识将身边人往下一按，大喊：“卧倒！“紧接着又是几声枪响，几盏大灯应声碎裂。白羽瞳急探自己腰侧，在心中大骂糟糕：他出国的时候把佩枪上交了！

白羽瞳心思电转，在一片尖叫和混乱中用力握了握展耀的手，把他推到吧台底下的角落里：“呆在这儿别动！“转身就要出去查看持枪者的方位。

“别去！“展耀一只手死死攥住他，力道之大，白羽瞳狠命挣了一下竟然没有挣开，两个人失去重心摔在一处。

就是这耽搁的几秒钟时间，又是一声枪响。人群中起了另一阵尖叫和惊呼，随即慢慢平静下来，视线向中心收拢成一个圆。

白羽瞳爬起来拨开人群，持枪者仰面躺着，太阳穴上的弹孔汩汩流出红白交杂的液体，手中的枪管硝烟还未散尽。

*

白羽瞳扮演过无数次保护者的角色，像这样被人强行裹上毯子塞杯热茶还是第一次。他自然不会安静地坐在救护车里等着医生来亲切关照，视线逡巡一圈，看到展耀就在不远处，一个护士正在试图给他测血压。

”先生，请你配合一点。“护士有点崩溃：“你这样我没办法……“

白羽瞳走过去，把手轻轻按在展耀肩上。就这么一个简单的动作，就让展耀承受不住地颤抖起来。

“谢谢您，这是我朋友，我会照顾他的。“白羽瞳客气地将她打发走，转身看着展耀，心中一凛。

展耀的状态看起来十分糟糕。脸色煞白，眼睛没有焦距。白羽瞳轻轻摇晃了他一下，柔声喊：“展耀。”

青年对他的声音有所反应，目光在他脸上晃了晃，身体软软地往下倒。白羽瞳吓得立刻伸手把他抱住，去摸他的脸颊和额头，急切地问：“你怎么了？受伤了？哪里难受？”

这其实是个非常亲昵的姿势，对才认识两天的人而言并不合适，但白羽瞳浑然未觉。

展耀无力地揪住胸前的衣服喘息着。心跳重如擂鼓，跳到失序。强烈的眩晕恶心让他身上一阵阵出冷汗，无法说话，感觉一开口就会呕吐。在这个熟悉的怀抱当中，所有他以为已经习惯的痛苦突然变得十倍百倍地尖锐，钢锥般碾压穿刺脆弱的神经。

你还活着。

他的意识已经模糊了，世界都扭曲成斑斓的色块，好像一场噩梦。

太好了，你还活着。

*

整个街区封锁得铁桶一般。丁勉好不容易在三条街外找到停车位，一路小跑，还没到街口就看见乌泱乌泱的人头。开着闪的警车横七竖八停了有几十辆，不少制服警察在大喊大叫地维持秩序，仍旧招架不住长枪短炮的记者和哭得肝肠寸断的受害者家属。

拉斯维加斯音乐节枪击案的余波还未平复，迈阿密音乐节又出现了枪击案，警方的神经已崩到极限。不远处大厦外墙的广告牌此刻正滚动播报着伤亡情况。从目前释出的有限信息看，凶手只有一名，在音乐节场地内射击数人后又冲上街，闯入几家临街的店面行凶，最后在白羽瞳和展耀光顾的夜店开枪自杀。

这些丁勉在来时的路上已从广播里听说，心不在焉地瞄了几眼事发现场的新闻图像，掏出手机拨打白羽瞳的号码。

片刻，白羽瞳的身影出现在黄色警戒线后。他同守在警戒线边的警察说了两句，那人便点点头放行了。

丁勉从口袋里摸出根烟点燃，站在原地等着。天色深紫，空气黏腻潮湿，浓云中滚过暗雷和细长闪电，似乎酝酿着一场蓄积多时的雨水。

他低着头又深吸了一口，余光看见白羽瞳往这边走过来，抬头问：“怎么样，没事吧？”

抬头的刹那丁勉愣了一下。方才隔着人群，他竟然没有看清白羽瞳的怀里抱着个人。

那人昏昏沉沉地被毯子裹着蜷在白羽瞳臂间，脸朝向里，只能看见一点点睫毛侧影和秀丽的下颌。一只苍白的手无力地垂下来，手腕清瘦，可以清晰地看见骨骼和淡蓝色的血脉。

“这是——？“丁勉略抬一抬下巴。

白羽瞳神色疲倦，手却很稳：“车上说。”

“不用去医院？”丁勉看着白羽瞳小心地把人放在后座上，让展耀靠着自己的肩膀，忍不住怀疑道。

“刚打了一针。医生说没事，可能只是吓着了。

“行，先送你回酒店。”丁勉发动车子，“给你家里打个电话吧，免得他们担心。”

白羽瞳摸出手机，目光在昏睡的展耀脸上略一停顿，说道：“勉哥，展耀的事，先不要跟我姐说。”

“你自己捡的人，自己处理好了。”丁勉爽快答应，又追问道：“你们从前真不认识？”

白羽瞳摇头：“时间，地点，全对不上。他老家在内地，也没去过香港。”

丁勉沉吟片刻，调侃道：“缘啊妙不可言啊。”

白羽瞳没有接茬，捏着手机，沉默地望向窗外渐渐沉寂的街道。

理智告诉他该将展耀归为一个萍水相逢的巧合，直觉却在叫嚣：狗屁巧合，这他妈就是命中注定。

在他斑驳破败的记忆城池中，一定有一些线索，一些被尘土和废墟掩埋的隐秘路径，曲曲折折，指引他和展耀相遇。但这条线过于绵长，过于幽深，以至于无从下手。

他没有沉思太久。展耀低低地呻吟一声，额发在白羽瞳肩上轻轻蹭了蹭，试图坐起来。

白羽瞳注意力立刻回到展耀身上，伸手扶住他：“还难受吗？”

“……”展耀抬起一只手按住额角，半晌才道：“还好。”

眩晕恶心的感觉尚在知觉边缘蠢蠢欲动，轻轻一晃就天旋地转。展耀不敢动作得太剧烈，闭着眼睛靠在白羽瞳肩头缓了数秒才慢慢坐直身体。

“麻烦您了，前面路口放下我就行。“他对丁勉说。声音有些虚弱，但是非常礼貌。就像头天晚上遇见白羽瞳一样，那种生疏的，客气的，无懈可击的礼貌。

丁勉惊异地从后视镜里看了他一眼，刚想回答，白羽瞳比他炸得更快：“你要去哪儿？！”

“……“展耀被他问懵了，迟疑了一下才回答：”回家啊？“

“不行！你不准！“白羽瞳断然道，全然不觉自己的话有多奇怪。“你站都站不稳，怎么能一个人回去？”

展耀先是睁大眼睛，很快被他气得笑了出来：“白先生，如果我没记错的话，我们好像不熟。”

“多接触一下不就熟了。“白羽瞳握着他的手正直而恳切地说。

丁勉在前面只想捂脸。不是一家人不进一家门。这个厚着脸皮死缠烂打的劲儿，和白磬堂还真像……

*

展耀低着头，一面上楼一面从口袋里慢慢地摸钥匙，心里很乱。

他背后站着的白羽瞳显然心情很好，吹着口哨四处打量，不时问一些无关紧要的蠢问题。

从昨天见到白羽瞳到现在，还没有超过24小时。一连串事情发生得太快，展耀都还没有来得及整理思绪，完全是被白羽瞳牵着鼻子走到现在这个局面，而原本定好的行动计划也因为白羽瞳的突然出现需要重新斟酌，重新洗牌。

展耀说不清这是好还是不好，只是觉得非常不安。这不安不仅仅因为暗处可能潜伏的危险，还因为在至深处被他死死压抑，不敢直视的喜悦。

他定了定神，将钥匙插进锁孔旋转，推开门走进去。

白羽瞳跟着他进去，在展耀打开灯的那一刻完全傻掉了。十几平方的小公寓里像刚被轰炸过，各种物品以犹如天地初开之前的混沌状态搅合在一起，衣服从地板扔到柜子顶，厨房墙上布满了可疑的烧焦痕迹。

十级洁癖加强迫症如白羽瞳，呆在这座房子里的感受就像被雷从天灵盖当头劈下，每走一步内心都在尖叫。

“你……确定……没走错？“白羽瞳颤抖着从灵魂中发出疑问。

展耀甜甜地微笑着点点头：“不是你非要来我家的吗？”

苍天啊，人生的本质就是幻灭。

白羽瞳坐在展耀客气地从衣服堆里解救出来的椅子上，如受酷刑，如坐针毡。

展耀住的是独居者通常会选择的studio，进门就是一张床，厨房和卧室也没有隔断。白羽瞳还在纠结屁股下的椅子上有没有陈年老垢，展耀已经踢掉鞋子，摇摇晃晃地走到他身后倒在床上。

白羽瞳吓了一跳，以为他又昏过去了，冲到床边去却看见展耀像猫一样翻了个身，眼睛半睁半闭，从睫毛下面看他：“白羽瞳，我饿了。”

他还穿着那件白色衬衣，衣服早揉皱了，领口因为刚才的动作扯得很大，露出一小片锁骨以下的白皙肌肤，在灯光下几乎泛着羊脂玉一般细腻温润的光泽。

撤掉生疏客气我们不熟的墙之后，他看起来简直就像只幼猫，娇贵柔软，要费尽心思讨他的欢心，才会勉为其难地伸出矜贵的小爪子。

白羽瞳心里被这小爪子挠得痒痒的，心中警铃大作，知道前面是一个深坑。

他叹口气认命地站起来：“我去做饭，想吃什么？”

——然后咕咚一声跳了下去。

“海鲜烩饭。”展耀阖着眼睛，声音懒懒的：“海虾和鱿鱼要用白兰地炒，不要红椒，不要胡萝卜。罗马番茄要焯水去皮，不许偷懒用番茄酱。”

白羽瞳打开冰箱门，沉默了几秒钟，把门关上，再打开。

“想不到你家里竟然有如此干净整洁的角落。”白羽瞳对着空荡荡的冰箱赞叹道。

展耀窝在床上一寸也不挪动，从鼻腔里发出意味不明的声音，表示听见了。

他不知道什么时候扯了被子把自己裹起来，只露个头在外面。白羽瞳走过去，在床边拣了一块看起来比较干净的地方坐下。

“今天先叫个外卖吧，明天去超市买材料回来给你做。”

他一点儿也没意识到自己的口气温柔得要命，连一点点的不高兴，不耐烦都没有。

展耀皱了皱眉，勉强撩一下眼皮：“……那就明天吧。”

刚才提了那么一大堆要求，白羽瞳都做好了和他磨嘴皮的准备，没想到竟然挺好说话。白羽瞳深感意外，又看了看展耀，发现青年脸色异常苍白，一直微微蹙着眉，很不舒服的样子。

白羽瞳伸手探了探他的额头，烧得滚烫。

他一站起来，展耀立刻感觉到，睁开眼睛：”你去哪儿？”好像生怕他走了。

他连黏人的劲儿都像猫。白羽瞳心里丢盔弃甲，软得一塌糊涂：“下楼给你买药去，怕你烧傻了。”

“不用。”展耀说话都觉得费力，说一句话要停顿好半天，“那边第二个抽屉里有。”

白羽瞳依言在一大堆杂物当中翻出小半瓶布洛芬。喂猫吃药前他十分谨慎地检查过生产日期，意外发现这瓶还很新，才生产了三个月不到。

两个多月吃了这么多？这人是把镇痛药当糖豆吃的吗？

他倒出两粒橙色药片，把瓶子放回去，忍住没有问。

白羽瞳做了多年刑警，精英里的精英。虽然这小半年一直都在因伤休假，但是多年极端状况培养出的清醒冷静和敏锐一点都没丢。

正因为如此，他完全知道自己的状态有多不对劲。他的注意力几乎全都放在展耀身上，为展耀的一举一动所牵动，而且几乎无法自控地想破开关系的浅表，进到更加，更加深刻而亲密的境地。

这个漂亮文弱的青年天生就带有有一种脆弱的惹人怜爱的气质，好像对谁都没有防备，又保护不了自己。让人总是看着他，不自觉地就在心里想：他要是没有我，可怎么办啊。

白羽瞳的心悄悄地沉下去一点，这个悖论让他迷惑不解，动荡不安：对一个相识不到24小时的人发展出如此深刻的感情，这可能吗？

但如果他同展耀从前认识的话，他们很可能关系匪浅，深刻到让白羽瞳即便回忆不起他也对他抱有直觉的好感。——假如他们的交情真的已经深刻到这种程度，展耀的态度为什么又忽冷忽热，而且坚持说他们从前没有见过？

*

展耀是闻着饭味儿醒过来的。退烧之后那层把他与世界隔开的白雾终于不见，而最清晰最敏锐的就是胃里火烧火燎，尖锐到疼痛的饥饿感。

屋里光线很暗。窗外绵绵地下着雨，椴树枝条噙满了水，柔软地往地面下垂。身后有人在屋里走来走去，动作很轻，生怕吵醒他一样。

展耀故意翻身弄出声音，白羽瞳果然听见了，走过来自然地伸手摸摸他的额头：“不热了，等下你再量一量，我买了体温计。先吃饭吧？吃完还可以接着睡。”

他还穿着昨天的衣服，昂贵衬衫外套着围裙，袖子挽起，看上去温情又有点滑稽。乱扔的衣服，散落在各个角落的杂物，像被施了魔法一样全都规规整整地被放好了。洗衣篮里还堆了不少，看上去还没彻底收拾完毕。

“白羽瞳。”展耀坐起来，半倚着床头。他烧了一夜，浑身没有力气，声音又黏又软：“要是换了别人，你是不是也对他一样好？”

白羽瞳怔了怔，一时不知道怎么回答。昨天在酒吧，展耀好像也问过差不多的问题。但经过一晚，事情似乎又有些变化，他对自己的感情波动也拿不定主意。

他的犹豫被展耀看在眼里，解围地笑了笑：“算了。吃饭。”

白羽瞳一顿饭吃得食不知味，总觉得刚才没有发挥好。展耀倒是毫不在意，一边挑剔他的手艺一边呼噜呼噜把整碗虾仁蛋羹都吃完了。

“我要去学校了，你自由活动。”展耀放下碗，头也不回地背起包往门口走。

白羽瞳简直不敢相信，这人怎么那么……那啥无情？

“你就不怕我走了再也不回来？”

展耀脚步在门口一顿，转身无辜道：“你不是警察吗？我打又打不过你，来的时候没逼你，你想走我也拦不住啊。”

这根本不是问题的重点好不好……

“实话说，昨天我发短信约你的时候，以为你不会答应。”白羽瞳踌躇着问出一直盘桓在心头的问题：“——你为什么来？”

展耀眨眨眼睛，眼底的笑意压也压不住：“白sir，当警察很忙吧，连谈恋爱的时间都没有，真可怜。”

这他妈也能看出来？不是，这跟我问你的问题有半毛钱关系吗？白羽瞳膝盖莫名中了一箭。

他刚要拉开架势反驳，展耀靠近他，几乎是故意把唇间温热的气流吐在他耳廓上：“白sir，很多人都会带刚认识的陌生人回家过夜的——你猜他们在一起都做什么？”

这话的意思要再听不明白就是傻子了。白羽瞳呼吸骤然急促，连脖子都烧得发烫。

等他好不容易把身体里那股窜上来的邪火压下去，展耀早已经走了。

展耀撑着伞往地铁站方向走了十分钟，确认白羽瞳无论如何都不可能从窗户看见自己之后，他在路口右转，拐上和地铁口方向相反的另一条路。

手机在口袋里疯狂震动。他掏出来看了一眼，有十几个未知号码来电。最上面是刚刚收到的一条英文短信：“FOUL.”

违规警告。

展耀删掉那条短信，把手机揣回口袋里。雨又下得大了，他没穿外套，感觉有点冷。

白羽瞳的手掌就很暖。他不合时宜地想起男人干燥温暖的手心覆在自己额头上，一整个宇宙都安宁如湛夜。

漫天雨声中，他低下头，几乎是悲哀地轻轻笑了起来。

*

中餐馆在商场临街东南角，小小的门脸儿，没什么显眼的招牌，只在深色玻璃门上贴了当日的菜式。

临近中午饭点，店里正是热闹的时候。前台小姐前脚刚招待了一桌客人入座，后脚就又有人推门走了进来。

她脸上立刻挂起职业微笑：“您好，几位？”

“我是来打工的。”来人的声音沉静温和。

女招待有些奇怪：“抱歉，我们这里暂时还没有招聘——”

就这几步路的距离，那人从逆光里走到灯下，她一下看清了他的脸，微微惊异。

青年衣着朴素，很清瘦，但十分挺拔。他五官非常标致，特别是眼睛。明亮澄澈，眼尾又很深，望着人的时候有一种非常温柔，非常深情的感觉。

青年对她笑笑，拿出一张烫金名片递给她。女招待心漏跳了一拍，接过名片仔细看了看，神色里顿时多了几分肃然。

“请跟我来。”

展耀跟在她身后穿过喧嚣的大堂绕到后厨，那里有一部电梯，是店里平时搬运货物用的，需要刷卡才能使用。

女招待替他刷了卡，几乎是恭敬地做了个请他进去的手势。展耀走进电梯，门立刻合上，电梯急速上升。

展耀默默在心里数着秒数。过了二十多秒，电梯停下，门向右滑开，后面是一个与喧嚣简陋的小餐馆完全不同的世界。这是间古典欧式风格的封闭休息室，没有窗户，四面壁灯也调得很暗。花纹细腻繁复的手工波斯地毯将脚步声完全吸去，唯一的声响就是茶几旁摆放的珐琅座钟摇晃钟摆的声音。墙壁上挂满了各个时期的油画，展耀粗略地扫了一眼，每一幅都价值不菲。

屋内没有人，正中摆放的躺椅也空空荡荡。展耀望着瓶中养的珍稀兰花出神，冷不防一个冷冰冰的东西抵在后脑上。

”别动。”那人用南美口音很重的英语威胁。

展耀眨了眨眼睛，平静地道：“如果你不赶时间，我也不介意在这里陪你站一整天。”

加布里埃哈哈大笑着把枪插回后腰，拍一拍展耀的肩膀：“展，我什么时候才能真正见到你惊慌失措的样子？”

“相信我，没什么好看的。”

加布里埃三十七岁，但身材与精力都还保持着二十多岁的状态。他是第三代古巴移民，皮肤微黑，绿眼睛，轮廓非常鲜明深邃。他穿着一件像从打折商场买来的黄底大花短袖衬衣，宽松的卡其色短裤和夹脚拖鞋，吊儿郎当的样子看起来更像是压马路收保护费的小流氓，而非以手腕强硬著称，迈阿密首屈一指的黑帮军火头目。

加布里埃在躺椅上坐下，右手从口袋里掏出一根雪茄，另一只手摸出打火机。他左手原本一直插在口袋里，这时候拿出来，竟然从手腕以下都是义肢。

展耀坐在躺椅一侧的沙发上：“这周情况怎么样？”

“比上周好些，痛得没那么频繁，但晚上有时会发作得很厉害。”加布里埃若有所思地望着左手：“人竟然会为了已经失去的，彻底不存在的东西如此痛苦不堪。”

这句话令展耀微微动容。

加布里埃的幻肢痛用器械治疗一直没有大的进展，直到遇到展耀，搭配心理治疗才终于有了起色。治疗持续了一个小时。加布里埃从催眠中醒过来时精神很好，重又点燃一支烟。

展耀将器械收拾好，加布里埃斜倚着靠背，抽着烟望他，忽然道：“展，你上次说很喜欢兰花，这次是特意为你准备的。”

展耀手下一顿，意味不明地望着加布里埃。

男人咧开嘴笑了笑，将烟灰抖落在捷克水晶烟灰缸里。

“你看，你喜欢的东西，你在意的东西，我都能很容易地替你办到，只要你听话。”

展耀没有回答，垂下眼睛，脸色有些苍白。

“昨天的枪击案，我听到一些内容，想必你会感兴趣。”男人懒洋洋地抽了口烟，“听说那人在开枪前嗑了药，好像是你一直在找的那种。”

展耀猝然抬头，半晌动了动嘴唇：“……谢谢。”

”都是小事情。我告诉过你了，要我帮忙，前提条件是离原来那些人远些。我是生意人，最怕惹白道上的麻烦。——你那位白先生，听说很不一般。”

展耀瞳孔急剧收缩，脱口而出：“跟他没关系！”

他的态度突然如此激烈，加布里埃露出惊奇的神色，眨眨眼睛，仿佛觉得很有趣地笑了起来。

“当然了，有关系的是你。”他往展耀那边倾身过去，食指轻轻从展耀下巴滑下，一路向下滑过喉结和脖颈，温柔得就像情人间的抚触。“不光是我，许多人都在盯着你的一举一动。你同谁走得近，谁就自然会被注意。”

他铁钳般的手环住展耀细白的脖颈，微微用力。展耀毫不怀疑，只要他愿意，可以在半秒钟之内折断自己的脖子。

“你看你，这么痛苦，这么疲倦，根本就不值得。”绿眼睛深深地望着他，“原来的世界已经抛弃了你。你既然没有地方可去，完全可以留下来，留在我这里。”

展耀挣动一下摆脱了他的钳制，拎着包站起来：“我该走了。”

“这个世界上，有很多人在黑暗中也过得很好。何必要付出如此大的代价回去？”加布里埃在身后问。

展耀脚步顿了顿：“因为有人站在光里等我。”

他拉开门，头也不回地走了出去。

外头早已雨晴，天际漫天流霞，已是黄昏。

展耀站在小餐馆门口，无数人流和车流从他眼前经过。他抬起脚，忽然不知道该往哪个方向走。

“展耀！”

青年为这熟悉的呼唤吃了一惊，转过头去。一整条长街的灿烂光线自白羽瞳身后汹涌而来。年轻英俊的警官微笑着，自然地接过他手里的包：“不确定你今天是不是来打工，本想来碰碰运气的，还真等到了。”

他一只手揽过展耀的肩膀，动作熟稔，仿佛从前已经做过千万次。

“我们回家吧。“

*

展耀在前面大步走着，到了公寓楼下脚步一停，转过身去。

白羽瞳一心一意地紧跟他后面，没想到他会突然停下，一时刹不住脚，两个人险险撞在一起，鼻尖怼鼻尖地对视了零点一秒钟。

“……”

展耀猛地往后退了两步拉开距离，骂出了一句和他的文雅气质很不符合的脏话：“白羽瞳你神经病啊！”

如果展耀是猫的话，只怕现在浑身的毛都已经炸开了。白羽瞳看他的耳朵红得滴血，一下子被可爱到了，想笑又不敢笑，故作掩饰地摸了摸鼻子：“不好意思不好意思，是我走路不专心。”

“白sir，”展耀竭力心平气和地说，“你能不能不要再跟着我了。”

“不能。”白羽瞳也心平气和地说，“因为我在追你。”

“你不觉得这个决定做得有些草率吗，”展耀谆谆善诱，“我们才认识了两天。”

白羽瞳理直气壮：“可是我们都已经在一起过夜了。我妈说和人家过夜了就是要负责的。”

阿姨才没有说过这种话！！

展耀气得头疼，不想再跟这个厚脸皮生物纠缠下去，自暴自弃：“就算我昨天晚上真的跟你打炮，也不用你负责！”

他甩下这句话抽身就走，白羽瞳长腿一迈挡在他前面。虽然身量相仿，但白羽瞳体格要比他壮得多，一下把路挡得严严实实。

展耀陷入崩溃，伸手去推他：“你让一下！挡住我没法开门了！”

白羽瞳轻描淡写地擒住他的手腕，把他抵在玻璃门上，一点点压下身体。离得这么近，展耀可以清晰地感到他身体的热度，年轻优美的肌肉中紧绷的力量，还有随着呼吸逼近，越发清晰的野兽般的压迫感和占有欲。

“怎么能说打炮呢，”年轻的警官吐息就在他耳侧，声音低沉，甚至还含着一点点笑意：“那是做、爱。”

展耀呼吸急促，极力把头偏向另一侧，用自由的那只手徒劳地推着白羽瞳的胸口，声音连自己都想象不到地软弱：“放手。”

这个动作让他雪白的脖颈完全暴露在空气里，优美脆弱的线条一路蜿蜒下去，隐约能看到精致的锁骨。白羽瞳心里那簇火就像油沾着火星，瞬间烧了起来。

“先生，有什么需要帮忙的吗？”

这句话及时阻止了白羽瞳在理智断线前作出更出格的举动。他放开展耀转过身去，一个穿制服的白人巡警望着他，手按在后腰上，目光有些警惕。大概是在巡逻时看见两人纠缠，觉得有些不对劲。

白羽瞳啼笑皆非地回头望了一眼，发现展耀似乎很紧张，肩膀和脊背的线条绷得紧紧的。

“没有没有，这是我男朋友，跟我闹别扭呢。”白羽瞳一把揽过展耀，笑得自然又纯良。因为挣扎，展耀脸上有一点微微的血色，低着头平复呼吸，没有说话。

“先生，是这样吗？”警察半信半疑，转而求证展耀，“如果他对你有任何形式的威胁或伤害，你完全可以报警。”

“没有。”展耀轻声说，“我们只是——只是因为一点小事吵架了。”

他脸上的血色还没褪，长长的睫毛低垂着，在下眼睑投下一小片精致的阴影。看上去就是一个有些害羞的年轻男孩子，因为爱人的粗鲁急切被人撞破而感到不好意思。

警察回过味来，自觉突然被喂了一把狗粮，挥挥手放两人走了。

白羽瞳喜孜孜地跟着展耀进了公寓，一路尾巴都要摇起来了。

“先说好，就今天一晚上，你睡地板。“展耀头疼得厉害，无奈地揉了揉太阳穴。“我还有别的事要做，没空陪你这种有钱有闲的大少爷玩恋爱游戏。”

白羽瞳满口答应，心说过了今晚再攻克明晚，饭要一口口吃。

“欸，这什么？”展耀从门口拾起一个棕色的小包裹，拿在手上掂了掂：“还挺沉。”

他把包裹翻过去看邮寄信息，脸一下子黑了，转手塞进白羽瞳怀里：“谁让你把东西寄到这儿来的？！”

“我……我没有啊。”白羽瞳倍感冤枉。他是很想在这儿长住，但是也没自信到百分之百确信今晚能留下的地步。

他略略研究一下包裹，是写了自己的名字，光从外表上也看不出个所以然。两人进了门，展耀吸吸鼻子：“好香。”

“昨天你说想吃海鲜烩饭，我焖好后开的保温。”白羽瞳赶紧邀功。

展耀瞥了他一眼，终于不情不愿地露出一个满意的表情，用眼神指点一下包裹：“什么东西啊？”

白羽瞳当场激情表演了一个徒手拆快递，越拆到最后心里的预感越不好。最后一层牛皮纸拆开，打开黑色木盒，里头赫然是一把崭新的转轮手枪。

一片死寂。

这个场景，怎么看都特别的不友善，下一秒钟就要大杀特杀劫色劫财的节奏。白羽瞳不敢回头，感觉身上冷汗都下来了，脑子里飞速琢磨着回头用什么表情才能最鲜明地表现出那种我不是我没有的拒绝。

“哟，MR73。”展耀在身后很感兴趣地说，“这么稀有的枪，别人送的？”

白羽瞳猛然回头，差点扭着脖子：“你认识？”

“嗯。”展耀捧着个碗，吃了一口才道：“以前家里有人喜欢这些，跟着知道了一点。”

MR73是唯一兼具单动和双动射击模式的转轮枪，膛线在铸造过程中形成而非后续切割，弹膛像玻璃一样光滑坚硬，射击精度极高。白羽瞳中二时期一度非常迷恋枪械，对这些个特性如数家珍，还有一整本笔记专门做枪械知识的收集剪贴，天天像宝贝一样带着上学。

展耀这么识货，白羽瞳倍感亲切，心里无声赞叹。

“是我姐。头天刚发生枪击案，她怕不安全，让我带着防身。”白羽瞳把枪递过去给展耀看。

展耀并不伸手接，反而捧着碗往后退了一步，摇摇头：“我不太喜欢拿这种东西，看看就好。”

他已经表现得非常冷静非常礼貌了，但是那种控制不住的厌恶感还是有一刹那流露了出来，就像一个人看着什么肮脏腐烂的东西一样，连碰也不愿碰。

在白羽瞳作出任何反应之前，展耀紧接着道：“你姐对你真好。”

“好什么呀，”白羽瞳嗤笑着把枪放回盒子里，好像完全没察觉刚才那一秒钟的尴尬。“我姐就会挤兑我，从小挤兑到大。”

他虽然嘴上嫌弃，但是讲起来这些事情眉飞色舞，手舞足蹈地跟展耀比划：“我们玩打仗游戏，就算我们在同一个阵营，需要诱敌深入的时候我姐一定第一个牺牲我。她天天说不想要我这个弟弟，要我跟那个谁换，做什么都向着他——欸，谁来着？”

他揉揉头发，不好意思地看着展耀：“我这个记性，提前老年痴呆了已经。”

展耀深深地望着他，忽然垂下眼睫，嘴角有一点轻淡得难以察觉的微笑：“——是啊，白警官。”

*

“现在情况怎么样？”

“还是那样，坐着吃饭。”

“他们倒是悠闲，老子在这里熬夜受冻。”

“那个博士，啧，还真挺好看。”

“哟，怎么，发春啦？”

深夜，展耀公寓楼下。路边一辆不起眼的黑色土星车内，男人放下手中的高倍望远镜，狠狠地给了同伴一个肘击。另一人并不生气，嘻嘻哈哈地拿起可乐吸了两口，身体后仰靠在车座上。

“除了脸漂亮以外，看着就一普普通通读书人，真不知道老大为什么盯这么死紧。”

“他可不是什么普通人。”拿望远镜的男人嗤笑道，“全港最好的心理专家，帮着破了无数的大案要案。这样的人，拉拢过来也就罢了。要是落在对头手里，那就麻烦得多。”

“警察？！咱们老大不是最讨厌白道上的人？”

望远镜男挤挤眼睛：“背了命案，潜逃海外的警察，能有多白？”

可乐男倒吸一口气，一把抢过望远镜仔细地看。视野中展耀正坐在桌边，一面喝茶一面低头写着什么，侧脸沉静俊秀。

“我靠……真看不出来。靠谱？”

“他的背景早就让咱们的人查个底掉了。就是在案发现场被抓的，没得洗。不过他们内部对这事讳莫如深，知道的人不多。”

“那也难怪。警察杀人，社会影响太恶劣了，能压就压呗。不过他手段也够牛逼，犯了那么大事儿还能跑到美国来。哎你说，不会跟那个叫白什么的警察有什么关系吧？”

“用后脑勺都能看出来他俩有事儿。”望远镜男嘲讽地笑道：“不管是什么事儿，老大交代，只要他们再接触，就做掉那个姓白的。”

*

白羽瞳起床时展耀已经走了。

白羽瞳从在部队那会儿起就形成了严格的生物钟，每天六点准时醒，很少例外除非生病受伤。这两天他时差没倒过来，又连着发生了好些事情，身心都有点疲倦，醒来时时钟已经逼近九点。一坐起来，身上披的毯子往下滑，白羽瞳还沉浸在昨晚的乱梦里，后知后觉想起昨晚自己是和衣睡的，并没盖毯子。

桌上除了喝空的牛奶杯子以外还留了个字条，看得出写得非常匆忙：白sir，不陪你玩了，后会无期。

白羽瞳心里刚刚升起的那点甜一下变成哭笑不得的酸，将纸条收起摇头道：“真冷淡啊。”

他简单收拾了一下，跟白磬堂打电话报备完近况，丁勉一个电话打过来，约他去参加饭局。白羽瞳兴趣缺缺，只因为是大姐的朋友不好推脱。一天在大街上东逛西逛，赶在日落前打车到了约定的酒店。

一进到包间里他就知道不是什么正经饭局。浓郁的香水味和飞叶子的气味熏得人头晕。屋里烟气缭绕，一时看不清人脸，只听见闹哄哄的谈笑声中夹杂着年轻女人的娇笑。

丁勉三步并作两步迎上来，热情地招呼：“来来来，我跟大家介绍。白总的亲弟弟，精英刑警，年轻有为，人中豪杰，至今未婚，各位小姐不要错过。”

在场的人有七八个，纷纷笑着站起来迎。白羽瞳很快地扫了一眼，六男二女，有亚洲脸也有白人。都很年轻，衣着昂贵入时。聚会已经进行了一段时间，红的白的摆了一桌，人人脸上都有点微醺。

丁勉大概介绍了一下，在场的都是财团公子，世家千金之类，再不济也是个小官二代。丁勉一直搞大宗地产生意，认识这些人并不稀奇，这样一起出来聚会也绝不是第一次。许多重要的商业合作和人脉关系的牵线搭桥，往往就是在酒桌上完成的。

白羽瞳自小衣食无忧，但出身刑警世家，家风甚严，对酒色财权一概不感兴趣，内心也很有些看不上这些人的做派。举起酒杯略沾了沾唇表示礼貌，就坐在一边当安静的美男子，随手翻着包间里提供的杂志。

“你也对枪击案感兴趣？”

白羽瞳正神思不定，听见这带笑的女声抬起头来。眼前女子明眸皓齿，容色艳丽，一头浓郁的黑色长卷发，正是刚刚认识的某集团千金陆为霜。

白羽瞳简单点点头：“毕竟是在眼皮子底下发生，不感兴趣的人恐怕不多。”

陆为霜在他身边一张沙发上坐下，以手支颐：“那按白警官的职业角度看，这起枪击有没有什么不对劲的地方呢？”

“案件还在调查，很多细节都没有公布，我也不能说什么。”事实上近距离目睹这起枪击，白羽瞳能够敏锐地感到这并非一起随机报复社会的恶性案件，其中不对劲的地方实在太多。但他不喜欢陆为霜那种自来熟的态度，也不想跟一个非专业人士侃侃而谈对牛弹琴。

他合上杂志，礼貌地欠身站起来：“我去一下洗手间，失陪了。”

白羽瞳在洗手间抹了把脸，不想那么快回去，便慢慢地在酒店里游逛，顺便透透气。大厅里有人在演奏钢琴，白羽瞳一面欣赏盆栽的兰花一面听着泉水般的音乐，余光忽然捕捉到不远处仿佛有两人在争执。

他心不在焉地望了一眼，其中一人是肤色微深的古巴人，绿眼睛，穿着非常随便，简直没法相信在这样的场合会放他进来。通常这种人要么是级别比较低的工作人员，几乎不会在客人眼皮底下出现，所以没有非常严格的着装要求，要么就是极有权势，以至于在名流如云的高档酒店可以完全无视dress code。

另外一个人穿一望而知面料昂贵的纯黑正装，背对着白羽瞳。西装剪裁非常修身，完美地衬出他的腰身和笔直修长的腿。水晶吊灯投下的辉煌光影映在他的漆黑头发与雪白后颈上，乍一看如冰如玉，有一种极其干净极其清透的感觉。

白羽瞳心中一动，留神去听，捕捉到只言片语：

“……我也是有底线的，加布里埃。我再说一次，跟、他、无、关。”

“那就证明给我看啊，小猫咪。”绿眼睛的男人微笑起来，“如果你除了我之外找不到更好的依附对象，就把你那小爪子收起来吧，弄伤自己就不好了。”

穿西装的人抽身就走，他转过身的一刹那，白羽瞳还没来得及收回目光，瞬时和展耀四目相对。

“展耀？！你怎么在这儿？”

展耀看起来比白羽瞳还要惊讶。刚才激动的情绪还没完全从他脸上褪去，看见白羽瞳的时候他几乎下意识地做了一个后退的动作，回头望着加布里埃。

不知道是不是白羽瞳的错觉，那一眼甚至带有一点绝望的意味。

白羽瞳脸色一沉，大步走上前，把展耀挡在身后。他阴沉下来的时候有种野兽般狠戾的气质，加布里埃却完全感觉不到威胁似的。他扬起下巴，绿眼睛傲慢地望着白羽瞳，嘴角轻轻扯了一下，食指和中指在唇上轻点，向展耀的方向抛出一个飞吻。

“小猫咪，回见。”

说完这句话，他转身就消失在电梯门后面。

“你没事吧？那人是谁？他是不是在为难你？你怎么在这儿？”白羽瞳霍然转身，对着展耀连珠炮发问。刚才那男人给他的感觉非常不舒服，是野兽感到威胁时的直觉，还有他与展耀之间的奇妙态度。

展耀定了定神，后退一步拉开两人的距离，冷声道：“跟你无关。”

他转身想走，但被白羽瞳抓住了胳膊：“展耀，我要跟你谈一谈。”

展耀挣了一下没有挣开：“没什么好谈的。”

“那个人感觉很危险！如果你有任何麻烦我都可以帮你，我是——”

“你是警察，我知道。可是警察不能解决所有的事情。”展耀说。

“……“

“没有一个人能帮另一个人一辈子。你帮了我，我很感激，但是就到此为止，对我还比较仁慈。”他漂亮的眼睛倒映着白羽瞳的脸，缓缓地说：“白警官，我只是一个普通人。我请求你，放弃我，去过你花团锦簇无忧无虑的人生吧。

白羽瞳手上的力道松了松，反问：“为什么不能？”

“……什么？”

“为什么不能帮你一辈子？”

“……“

展耀胸口涌上一股热气，眼睛发酸。才要回答，声音猛然哽在喉间。就在他眨眼的霎那间，三个红点如鬼魅般锁定了白羽瞳的额头，胸口和腹部。

电光火石之间他甚至来不及出声提醒，浑身的肌肉瞬间绷紧，将白羽瞳仰面扑倒。与此同时，三颗子弹破空而来，巨大玻璃窗应声粉碎，弹头在大理石地面溅起一串火花！

场面大乱，惊声四起，客人四散逃窜。事情发生得过于突然，白羽瞳用了两秒钟才反应过来，一激灵扶起趴在自己身上的展耀，失声道：“你没事吧！”

触手一片湿热，白羽瞳刹那间浑身的血都冷了。展耀疼得面无血色浑身发抖，左上臂赫然是一个血肉模糊的贯穿伤，整个衣袖和前襟都已经被暗红浸透。

子弹穿透的瞬间展耀并没觉得痛，只感到伤口异样的灼热。过了一两秒钟，剧痛才从伤处爆发出来，冷汗瞬间浸透了背脊。

“我没事！”

展耀连半秒钟都不敢耽搁，咬着牙将白羽瞳往电梯方向推：“快走！快走！”

话音未落，又三颗子弹从不同方向呼啸而来。白羽瞳凭着野兽般的直觉揽着展耀就地一滚滑进楼梯下方的阴影里，子弹几乎贴着他的后颈钉进地板，碎石飞溅。

一口气还未喘匀，又一颗子弹精准无比地飞向天花板，打断了巨大水晶吊灯的链条。重达几百公斤的波西米亚吊灯轰然落地，如暴雨瀑布般溅起数以万计的水晶碎片，将大厅正中的楼梯瞬间堵死。天花板上断裂的线路火花四溅，星星点点落在下方地毯上，短短数秒便腾起烈焰。奢华明亮的大厅，顷刻之间就成了暗影憧憧满耳哭嚎的人间地狱！

白羽瞳清晰响亮地骂了句脏话，从后腰抽出白磬堂寄给他的那把MR73，行云流水般“喀”一声上膛。

“不能留在这儿，走得动吗？”

枪声还在继续，不断变换角度将两人的出路封得滴水不漏，完全无法判定枪手的方位，更无法回击。白羽瞳从业以来很少有像这次一样如此憋屈地被动挨打，但旁边有个展耀，他不想冒险，走为上策。

展耀咳嗽着，微微控制了一下急促的喘息，点头道：“消防通道。”

无论开枪的是谁，意图都十分明显，不希望他们上楼。一楼大厅为了采光，四面都是通透的玻璃幕墙，一旦脱离这个区域就很难再狙击到目标。在警察到来之前，对方要尽可能地把他们困死在这里。

这不是粗暴的袭击，而是精心策划的狩猎。

两人贴着墙往后方移动，子弹砰砰打在脚边上。白羽瞳低声道：“有了。”小心地拧开门把手，“砰”一声踢开厚重的防火门，迅速举枪扫视一圈。

“干净。”

酒店隔音很好，一楼的混乱大概还没有传递到上层，消防通道里空无一人，明亮的白炽灯光冷冷地照着灰色的水泥阶梯，外面的混乱恍如隔世。

白羽瞳举着枪站在门边凝神听了一阵，枪声已经停了，隐隐地有消防车和警笛的声音传来。

白羽瞳缓缓呼出一口气，转身向展耀道：“警察来了。”

展耀点点头，脸色惨白如纸，向后踉跄一步，一直捂着左臂的右手垂了下来。白羽瞳看他眼神涣散，抢上去在他倒下的瞬间扶住他，让展耀坐在台阶上，这才注意到方才他站的地方已经积了一小滩暗红的血。

经历枪林弹雨都没有害怕，此刻白羽瞳心头却像被刀绞一样难受。他撕开衬衣下摆给展耀止血，又脱下外套裹住他。

因为失血，展耀的手极其凉。白羽瞳索性把他双手都握在自己手里。展耀合着眼睛，眉尖蹙起，连呼吸都在发抖，是在极力忍痛的样子，但是一声不吭。白羽瞳望着他精致瓷器一样秀致的眉眼，忽然从内心涌起一阵强烈的荒谬，仿佛亘古深海中沉渣泛起，牵出许多旧日的游魂。

他本该永远保护他，再也不让他露出这种隐忍痛苦的表情。

一些画面飞快地从他脑海中闪过。废弃的破旧厂房。锈迹斑斑的铁链与血腥气。小孩的哭声。太阳从窗口照进来，空气中尘埃飞舞。有人在笑，还有人声嘶力竭地大叫。——说的是什么呢？

白羽瞳猛地回过一口气，抬手捂住脸像溺水的人一样大口喘息。声音如同遥远的潮水一浪一浪冲刷进耳膜，他才慢慢意识到那是医护人员在救助伤者，看来外面已经安全。

展耀无声无息地倒在他肩头，似乎已经昏了过去。手机在口袋中疯狂震动，白羽瞳知道是丁勉，也不去接，俯身准备抱起展耀到外面去，动作忽然一僵。

冲锋手枪冰冷的枪管如毒蛇般悄无声息地抵住了他的后脑。

“白警官，你让我挺失望的。”身后那人居高临下地笑道。

他的声音极其粗哑难听，在空旷的楼道中回荡，就如地狱厉鬼般令人毛骨悚然。白羽瞳咬牙道：“你要干什么？”

那人慢条斯理地抽出他后腰的枪，远远地扔到角落里。

“我是谁，要做什么，都不重要。重要的是，你就要死了。”

白羽瞳轻轻把展耀靠墙放下，冷笑道：“想要小爷的命，不如先看看自己命够不够硬。”

来人瞳孔紧缩，毫不犹豫地扣下扳机。在他指尖因按压变色的刹那间，白羽瞳猛地跃起，以楼梯扶手为轴心极限扭转身体，悍然一脚将那人当胸踹飞仰倒在楼梯上。子弹砰一声打在消防门上又弹回来，弹壳当啷啷在地上乱滚。

白羽瞳自小习武，极限时爆发出来的力量何止百斤。普通人被这么踹一脚立刻就会肋骨折断失去行动能力，那人却就地一滚便爬起来，与扑到近前夺枪的白羽瞳凶狠缠斗。

甫一交手白羽瞳便感到这人的力气大得惊人，打法更是异常凶狠，看似无章法却招招致命。眨眼之间两人已过了几十招依旧势均力敌，白羽瞳纵身一扑将那人按倒，牢牢制住他握枪的手腕，那人手指像铁钳般，一时无法掰开。

正缠斗间只听砰砰数声在耳边炸响，枪竟然走火了。楼梯间内空间狭小，白羽瞳深怕误伤展耀，下意识回头去确认，手上力气稍松，瞬间被那人反客为主。那人抽出手，抡起枪托劈面朝白羽瞳头上砸了数下，白羽瞳刹那间眼前一黑，而后是剧痛。他重重地倒下去，温热的血从伤口流淌出来。身体还想爬起来，但是意识已经模糊了。

袭击者站起来轻蔑地看着白羽瞳，再度把枪口对准警官的眉心。但他还没来得及扣下扳机枪声便响了，一颗子弹从他腹部穿出，令他整个人向前扑倒。

力量随着血液迅速流失。他惊讶地回过头去，那个漂亮文弱的青年手中举枪，靠着墙微微喘息。他脸上苍白得一点血色都没有，眼睛却亮得仿佛在燃烧。

在他能做出任何反击之前，展耀面无表情地一个点射打穿了他的右手。那人惨叫着在地上翻滚，紧接着数声枪响，膝盖、肩膀多处中弹。都不是致命伤，却让他完全失去行动能力。

展耀对着他打空了弹匣里的所有子弹，直到最后一颗，他的手顿了顿，瞄准了那人的心脏。

“砰——”

白羽瞳在半昏迷中听见这声枪响，竭力睁了睁眼睛，看见枪从展耀手中滑落到地上。

在逆光中，他表情晦暗，半身浴血，犹如从地狱踏出的修罗。

*

丁勉心事重重地推开病房门，在床边一张沙发椅上坐下。他从口袋里摸出烟点燃，夹在手上，却并不吸，只是低着头出神，烟灰渐渐烧出长长一截。

“勉哥，您是要呛死我啊。”

白羽瞳虚弱的声音从床上传来，丁勉从沉思中惊醒，连忙掐灭了烟走到床前：“可算醒了！”

“这不是被二手烟熏的吗，”白羽瞳满头缠着纱布，眼睛半睁半闭，“在病房里还抽烟，想吃罚款啊？”

“咳，我这不着急上火吗！都睡了大半天了！你要在我眼皮子底下有个三长两短，白姐不得手撕了我！”丁勉见他还有精神开玩笑，心放下一多半，关切地问：“有没有哪儿不舒服？我叫医生来。”说着去按床头的铃。

“没别的，就头疼。”白羽瞳皱着眉，抬起手轻轻碰了碰额头，“嘶”的一声：“裹这么严实？怎么了我？”

“你不记得了？”丁勉吓得都呆住了。上回的失忆还没好，现在脑子又砸坏了！不知道白磬堂撕自己的时候是横着撕还是竖着撕？

“我叫你去酒店吃饭来着，后来你说上洗手间，就出去了。”丁勉小心提示，“听说有个人带着枪在一楼放火，可能正好被你撞上，你们打起来，他用枪砸了你的头。”

丁勉毕竟没有亲历现场，所说的与事实多有出入，但其中的关键因素已经足够提示白羽瞳。年轻警官一手盖在眼睛上思索了一会儿，渐渐地火与血的颜色，水晶破碎的光，像拨云见日般豁然涌进脑海。

“展耀呢？！”白羽瞳猛地坐起来，几乎要揪住丁勉的衣领：“他跟我在一起的！他还受伤了！他——”

丁勉手忙脚乱地制住他伸过来的两只手：“冷静，冷静冷静。他没事，就是有点失血，现在在另一间病房休息。”

白羽瞳刚才起得太急，眼前一阵发晕，听他说展耀没事才松口气靠回床上。停了两秒，又道：“我去看看他。”掀开被子准备下床。

丁勉急忙劝道：“他还没醒，你躺着吧先。脑震荡也可大可小的，缝了十几针呢。医生让你再多观察一阵子。”好说歹说把白羽瞳重新按下，给他倒了杯水。

白羽瞳接过水轻轻抿了一口就放在床头，一副心神不宁的样子。丁勉看他的脸色，调侃他：“哟，这么上心呐，不知道多少小姑娘要抹眼泪了。”

白羽瞳被他逗笑了，只是笑意旋即变得苦涩。他轻轻摇摇头道：“你不明白，他救了我。要不然此刻我躺的恐怕就不是病床了。”

这话戳中了丁勉的心事。他在沙发椅上重新坐下，用手使劲搓了搓脸，深吸一口气，道：“羽瞳，你记不记得他是怎么救的你？”

“他推开我，自己被枪打中了。”白羽瞳停了一会才道：“他还是个学生，却因为我受这么重的伤——”

“我是说，你被那个拿枪的人砸头之后发生了什么，还记得吗？”

白羽瞳顿了一下，慢慢道：“记得一点。”

他不再看丁勉，将目光投向窗外碧绿整洁的草坪：“当时情况很紧急，展耀也是为了救我。这是我欠他的。”

丁勉手指在口袋里不断摩挲着打火机光滑的金属表面，终于下定决心掏出手机：“刚才警察过来，我看到一些照片，觉得你还是应该看看。”

白羽瞳接过手机，屏幕上是袭击者的尸体照片。直到此刻他才看清这人的样子，外表上看三四十岁，亚洲人脸，但不太像中国人。尸体身上有多处弹孔，分散在四肢各处，都不是一枪毙命的致命伤。

“这人身份查到了吗？”白羽瞳把图片双指放大，仔细研究着伤口的细节。

“还没有，他身上没有任何表明身份的东西，佛州警方这边也还在排查犯罪记录，对比指纹，需要一些时间。——我听刚才的警官说的。”

白羽瞳点点头，把照片传到自己手机上，将手机还给丁勉。丁勉继续道：“据说这人警察赶到的时候还是活着的，但是救护车还在路上就脾脏破裂，大出血死了，什么也没问出来。”

他欲言又止，终于选择旁敲侧击：“这个展耀开了六枪，中了五枪，这么好的枪法还挺少见的吧？”

“好什么呀，”白羽瞳一面笑一面摇头，指着照片：“他这准头，完全是情急之下瞎猫碰上死耗子的打法，就腹部这枪比较有杀伤力。开了那么多枪，凑巧碰到这一枪上也是有可能的，真是难为他了。”

“嗨，你们这些刀枪棍棒的我是一点不懂。”丁勉放下心来，脸上也有了笑容：“希望警方早日破案吧。”

白羽瞳颔首不语，停一停对丁勉道：“我想出去走走。”

“还是先问问医生——”

话还没说完，白羽瞳已经长腿一迈走出房间了。

丁勉这个人很会享受。白羽瞳从他订的酒店就能看出一二，这次送他来的私人医院依旧是处处透露着钱的味道。整栋建筑更像是森林里的高级度假酒店，装修陈设极尽考究，一丝一毫的病气都没有。

白羽瞳沿着玻璃栈道一样的走廊走了许久，森林与溪流仿佛触手可及。若在平时他肯定觉得心旷神怡，但现在他觉得自己对这种通透式建筑有了阴影。低下头看了看自己身上有没有小红点，看过之后一边觉得好笑，一边又后知后觉地感到劫后余生的幸运。

他现在只想迫切见到展耀。好不容易在走廊上遇见一位护士，拐了不知道多少个弯才找到展耀的病房。门口有两位警察，正和一位医生在聊天。

白羽瞳走过去打个招呼，警察显然也认出了他，表示他们想找展耀了解一下案发时的情况。白羽瞳透过房门的玻璃看了一眼屋内，展耀还在挂点滴，身上盖着薄薄的被单，整个人看上去苍白清瘦。他这间病房比白羽瞳的要小一些，床边也没有人照顾，更显得他一个人孤零零的。

白羽瞳几乎立刻就想冲进去嘘寒问暖，但眼下还有警察要应付，不得不露出假笑：“案发时我一直跟他在一起，有什么问题你们问我就好。”

送走警察，白羽瞳独自走上屋顶花园，在绿植环绕的玻璃温室中坐下，怔怔地出神。他已尽力向警方表明展耀所做的一切都出于极端精神紧张下的自卫，但连他自己也不相信，这件事会对展耀毫无影响。

是谁想要自己的命，白羽瞳毫无头绪，甚至因此感觉不到危险，只有些做梦一样的荒诞感。但毫无疑问，展耀是被无辜牵连的。他只是个普通学生，如果不认识白羽瞳，那这一切都会离他很远。

仔细地将所有事重新回忆一遍，白羽瞳心头浮上一丝违和感。

——展耀真的只是普通学生吗？

白羽瞳以手抵额，回忆起昏迷前看到的展耀拿枪的姿势。膝盖弯曲，右臂伸直靠身体中央，受伤的左臂略微弯曲，身体前倾微微右侧。这是一个相当标准的持枪姿势。

对一个二十出头的学生来说，危机到来时展耀实在表现得太过冷静了。即便手臂受伤，在瞬间的慌乱之后，展耀的一系列反应不但堪称敏捷，甚至有那么一丝训练有素的味道。

是哪里不对呢？白羽瞳凝神思索。

没经过训练的普通人在第一次拿到枪时往往会非常慌张，姿势错得一塌糊涂。不然就是力度不够按不了板机，不然就是过于紧张一口气打空所有子弹。即便是严格经过警校训练的警察，在刚上岗第一次荷枪实弹对着真人射击的时候也要面对巨大的心理压力。

但展耀的手虽然力度不够，拿枪的姿势却非常标准。射击很有节奏，两枪之间有一个短暂的间隔重新调整瞄准，不是闷着头胡乱打的。他也许紧张，但绝不慌乱。

白羽瞳深吸一口气，感觉头又痛了起来。如果一个普通学生在如此极端的危机条件下能够贡献出水平如此高超的射击技巧，只有两种可能性。第一种，展耀爱好射击，平时经常练习。但这种练习往往包含大量的体能训练，从展耀的体格看并不像。况且危机情况下还有稳定的操作，经验与强大的心理素质缺一不可。

那就只剩下第二种可能性——展耀在骗他。

*

白羽瞳撑着额头出了一会儿神，忽然天地之间都为一种旺盛汹涌的声音所掳获，落在花房的玻璃屋顶上，迸溅出无数细微的脆响。白羽瞳吃了一惊抬头看，外面雨幕茫茫，森林模糊成水彩纸上大团青碧颜色。

他站起来，脚步在门边顿了顿，旋即走进雨中。

也许因为过午，走廊上多了许多散步的病人，也有被护工推着轮椅出来散心的。白羽瞳让过一对拄拐的老夫妇，凭着记忆往展耀病房走，手指在口袋中握紧。

说来有点滑稽，此刻他体会到的感情类似近乡情怯，想见展耀又有点怕见他。他做事一直是雷厉风行的果断派，从不记得自己何时如此患得患失过。

“咣！”

本来就走得急，又有点心不在焉，白羽瞳迎面撞上一辆运药品器械的手推小车，车上放的瓶瓶罐罐稀里哗啦倒了一片，推车的护工也被撞得后退了两步。

“对不起对不起！”白羽瞳赶紧道歉，手忙脚乱地帮他摆好撞倒的药瓶。另一个路过的小护士被这边的动静吸引，循声走过来：“需要帮忙吗？”

护工抬手调整一下脸上的口罩，向两人摆摆手，推着车离开。白羽瞳向小护士礼貌地一笑，转身走向走廊另一头展耀的病房。迈出没几步，他脚下猛地一刹，方才一直隐隐感到不对的地方此刻才清晰起来。

——车上都是玻璃药瓶，撞得那么厉害，怎么会有护工完全不关心瓶子是不是碎了，甚至都不检查一下？

白羽瞳迅速转身，飞快地穿过一片病人休息区，沿着走廊拔足狂奔。精英刑警的直觉在这一刻爆发出来，方才那人非常可疑！

“先生，等一等！”“先生，走廊里不能跑的！”“请您停一停！”

走廊上惊呼一片，路过的护士纷纷闪避。白羽瞳如疾风一般追到走廊尽头，只见那护工推着车的身影在电梯口一闪就不见了。

白羽瞳心里大骂，一口气奔到电梯口，见电梯是下行，转脚就往右侧步梯方向狂奔。他现在在三楼，如果足够快，从步梯几秒钟之内就能到达一楼，完全有可能将人截住。

“——砰！”

迎头又结结实实撞倒一人，白羽瞳脚步一阻，差点破口大骂：一个两个都往身上撞，老子他妈的是在玩躲避球吗！

他连道歉的心思都没有，几步便冲下楼梯。一楼电梯大敞着门，一拨人正在缓慢地往里进。大厅里有不少人，但没有一个看起来和刚才的护工相似。

终究还是晚了那么一点。

白羽瞳抓过一个前台的接待员比划：“刚才有没有一个穿蓝色护工服，推手推车，大概这么高的人从电梯出来？”

前台小姑娘二十多岁，被他的气势汹汹吓得一个劲摇头。白羽瞳无计可施，在原地跺脚。

难道真的是自己神经过敏？

那人将面貌特征遮盖得那么严实，推车和护工服都是可以随时丢弃更换的道具。也许他在二楼就出了电梯，然后混迹在病人里大摇大摆地离开了。

白羽瞳使劲撸了一把自己没被纱布包住的头毛，心里隐隐有一种很不好的预感，来不及细想，转身快速返回楼上。刚走到三楼，冷不防衣袖被人扯住。他转过头去，陆为霜柳眉倒竖，漂亮的脸上满是怒气：“白sir，你真是好家教，撞了人连句道歉都没有？！”

“——啊？”白羽瞳迟疑两秒钟，才想起来刚才仿佛撞倒了人。想到耽搁的那几秒钟，简直又是怒从心头起，别说道歉了，连句好话也说不出来，扬起下巴冷笑：“原来是陆小姐。您不去花天酒地，在老年人疗养中心溜达什么啊？”

这句话果然把陆为霜气得够呛，抡起手里抱的花摔进白羽瞳怀里：“本来是来探病的，不过看起来白sir好得很，也不用我看了。”

白羽瞳愣了一下抱住花，感觉非常困惑。他和陆为霜的交情仅止于昨晚丁勉的酒局，也并没留下什么印象。不过现在看，这位千金小姐似乎对自己有些兴趣。

他满心惦记着展耀，实在打不起精神同她周旋，敷衍道：“陆小姐专程来看我，总不能让你白跑一趟，你看吧。”陆为霜同他大眼瞪小眼地对视了两秒，白羽瞳道：“看好了吗？看好了我就先回去了，有点头疼。”说完抬脚便走。

陆为霜才要发作，忽然不怒反笑，抬起涂着鲜红蔻丹的细白手指轻轻撩了撩头发，在他身后道：“白sir，您真有意思。”

白羽瞳无暇回应，加快脚步，心里那种不好的预感越来越强烈。现在他完全记起来了，刚才那个可疑的护工是从展耀房间方向来的。

心脏霎时狂跳，白羽瞳冲到展耀病房门口，“砰”地一声撞进门内：“展耀！”

展耀已经起来了，背对着他坐在窗前一张椅子上，似乎在看雨。白羽瞳一眼看见他完好无损，松了一大口气，紧接着又察觉出不对。

——展耀一动不动，对他的声音没有反应。

白羽瞳心头重新揪起，大步走到他身前，轻轻把手放在他肩上：“展耀，你——”

甫一触碰到展耀，白羽瞳立刻察觉他浑身都在微微颤抖。他看向展耀的脸，暗叫糟糕。

展耀脸色雪白，呼吸急促，没有焦距的漂亮眼睛里有一种被噩梦魇住一样的神色，好像被什么东西吓得连动都动不了了。

他这个状态，和音乐节枪击案那天一模一样。

白羽瞳在心中咒骂自己的疏忽。他早该想到，所有这些事情会对一个普通人造成多大的刺激。展耀在枪击案上都吓成那个样子，更何况自己受枪伤，又在极端条件下开枪杀人？

他没有在白羽瞳面前崩溃，可能只是因为他特别善于忍耐。

白羽瞳心疼得一塌糊涂，在展耀面前半跪下来，轻轻地晃他的肩膀：“展耀，醒醒，是我。”

他叫了好几声，展耀短促地抽了一口气，眨眨眼睛，缓缓地把脸转向白羽瞳：“——小白？”

“我在这。”白羽瞳握住他冰凉颤抖的手指，柔声安抚：“没事了，有我呢。”

展耀的手指像垂死的蝴蝶翅膀般在白羽瞳手心里抖动，呼吸越发急促，眼里渐渐流露出恐惧的神色。他左手忽然猛地一把推开白羽瞳，撞翻了椅子，踉踉跄跄地站起来，神经质地摇头：“你不是小白，你不是，不是，你不是他！”

他的眼神慌乱茫然地在房间里游动，后背紧紧贴着墙，似乎在找出口逃走，可是又被困在原地动弹不得。刚才的动作让他左臂包裹的厚厚纱布又隐隐透出血色。就这么短短的一小会儿，他前额全是冷汗，看上去已经站不住了。

白羽瞳看他状态实在糟糕，怕他再做出别的举动弄伤自己，慢慢靠近他，低声道：“展耀，你已经安全了。”

“别，别碰我……”展耀往墙角缩，抬手捂住脸，声音很虚弱，话从唇间吐出来几乎是气音，听起来就像是在哀求。

白羽瞳一手牢牢地擒住他的手腕，另一手把他整个人按在自己怀里：“我在呢，没事的，没事的……”

手底下皮肤冷得像冰一样。展耀脸色白得透明，甚至隐隐透出青色。他抖得太厉害，牙齿都发出咯咯的声音，断断续续地摇头道：“我没有、我没有开枪，我没有。”

“没有没有，不是你，乖，不怕。”白羽瞳使劲搂着他，用空的那只手不断安抚性地轻拍他的后背。

展耀极力挣扎，但身体与精神的双重折磨已经耗尽了他的体力，力度和幼猫没什么区别。他挣不开手腕，偏过头去大口喘息，像垂死的鸟般从胸腔中发出微弱惨烈的泣音，哽咽道：“求求你，放了我吧……”

他紧紧闭上眼睛，一大颗眼泪从右眼滚出来，一路滑到下巴。白羽瞳被他的眼泪惊住，下意识地松开手，可展耀脸上极度的恐惧并没有消去。

他不是在对着白羽瞳说话，而是望着虚空中某个不存在的东西，仿佛沉溺在永无尽头的噩梦当中。白羽瞳见他呼吸已经急促到不正常的程度，抓住他的肩膀急道：“——展耀！放松！”

展耀似乎已经完全听不见他的声音。他揪住胸前的衣服，因为缺氧而手指痉挛，随即颓然软倒在白羽瞳怀里，失去了意识。

白羽瞳神经霎时崩断，一把抱起他，拍着他的脸厉声道：“展耀！醒醒！”

情急之下他完全想不起按铃叫人，横抱起展耀一脚踹开房门冲了出去。丁勉恰好迎面走过来：“我找你找了半天——这是怎么了？！”

白羽瞳面无人色，竭力让自己冷静下来：“叫医生，快叫医生。”

*

三五个护士瞬间冲过来，给展耀推镇定剂，上呼吸面罩。白羽瞳守在旁边，一直到展耀停止抽搐，呼吸渐渐平缓，才颤抖着把绷着的那口气吐出去。

丁勉出去抽烟，其他护士陆续离开，病房里还剩了一个小护士在给展耀重新包扎左臂枪伤。大约是看白羽瞳脸色实在不好，安慰道：“这是呼吸性碱中毒，很常见的病，很多人情绪激动时都会发作。”

白羽瞳看她一眼，原来是方才走廊里撞到推车时过来问要不要帮忙的小护士。他点点头在沙发上坐下，想从口袋里拿手机，这才意识到原来自己手一直在抖。

“他的症状好像比普通过呼吸要严重很多。”

小护士抿抿嘴唇，犹豫了一下。

“冒昧问一句，你们两位是——？”

白羽瞳反应过来，美国这边相当重视患者隐私，有些敏感的治疗信息甚至连家人都不会透露。他赶紧摆摆手：“我们朋友而已，认识不久，是我冒昧了。”

小护士歉意地笑了笑，轻手轻脚地走了出去。

病房里一时寂静，隔着玻璃依旧能听见遥远的雨。展耀轻轻抽了一口气，眼珠在薄薄的眼睑下滚动，睫毛颤了颤睁开眼睛。白羽瞳“刷”地坐直了，小心翼翼地咳嗽了两声。

展耀闻声偏过头，目光渐渐聚焦在落在白羽瞳脸上，看清他的模样时竟然微微笑了起来。

白羽瞳后知后觉，进医院后一直没来得及照镜子。这头上裹成粽子，身上穿着病号服，形象不可能好到哪儿去，在心里顿足叹气，伸手摸着后脑勺。

“好点儿了吗？吓死我了你。”

展耀张了张嘴，在面罩上呵出一层淡淡的白雾。他抬起右手费力地把面罩摘了，朝白羽瞳哑声道：“白sir，怎么跟你在一块儿的时候，我都这么倒霉呢？”

“往好的方面想，每次你倒霉的时候，我都陪着你啊。”白羽瞳厚着脸皮张嘴就来。

展耀失笑，撑着身子要坐起来。白羽瞳紧张地站起来，刚伸手要扶又收回来，使劲搓了搓手：“你起来干什么？再躺会儿吧，头不晕吗？”

展耀不明显地翻了个白眼，露出“这人怎么这么没眼力见”的表情：“我要去卫生间。”

“噢噢噢。”白羽瞳积极地帮他扶点滴架，但是小心地避免身体接触，只是虚虚地用手拢着腰防止他摔倒。

白羽瞳的小心翼翼一直持续到吃晚饭时候。展耀低头默默吃着病号餐，实在受不了对面以三秒钟一次的频率投过来的目光，把勺子一搁，直视着白羽瞳：“有话就问。”

白羽瞳一口西兰花卡在嗓子里，半晌犹犹豫豫地问：“——你还有别的姓白的朋友？”

他又不傻，展耀在情绪不稳定时叫的“小白”，绝对不可能是自己。从展耀的反应看，这个人应该跟他关系匪浅。

展耀脸色微变，垂下眼睛，长长的睫毛下眼神晦暗不明。白羽瞳不安地等着，正想说些别的话题来转移一下气氛，展耀却又开口了。

“是，我从前有一个朋友也姓白。他跟你挺像的，但有些地方又完全不一样。”展耀抬眼望向他。他的眼神令白羽瞳有种奇怪的，酸楚的感觉，仿佛展耀在透过自己望着另一个人。

“他热血，天真，热爱扮演拯救者，热爱自我牺牲。我常常痛恨他这一点，又常常因为不能阻止他而痛恨自己。”

展耀移开目光，右手搁在桌面上攥紧：“他是那种，什么都不做，只要站在那里，就会发光的人。”

白羽瞳酸溜溜地道：“听起来你挺仰慕他的。”

展耀摇摇头，认真地看着他的眼睛：“我不会用‘仰慕’这个词。但我确实想，如果能一直一直，跟他并肩站在一起就好了。”

白羽瞳看着他的眼神，心像冰块一样冷冷地坠下去。谈论多重要的人才会露出那样的表情呢？遗憾温柔，坚持笃定，孤注一掷。假如在展耀心里是这样一个人，那自己简直不会有半分赢面。

“但后来发生了一件事，让我彻底失去了同他站在一起的资格。“展耀轻轻地说。“那是一个——一个噩梦。如你所见，到现在这个梦依然在折磨我。”

他竭力保持神情镇静，但白羽瞳能感觉到，他所说的每一个字都是费了极大的力气，在唇齿间打了好几转才吐出来的。

白羽瞳伸手按住展耀微微颤抖的手指：“算了，不想说就别说了。”他郑重道：“你有资格站在任何人身边。梦都是假的，至少我是真的。”

展耀的脉搏在他指尖下跳得很快。暖色灯光融融地散射到地毯与四壁，屋外雨声潺潺。展耀深琥珀色的眼睛，淡色的嘴唇，肌肤的热度——甚至眼梢的弧度，耳尖上透过来的一点点透明的光，都在牵动他身体里某一根线，令白羽瞳胸口充满紧绷的，难以言说的悸动。

原先许多滔滔不绝的说辞早已烟消云散，只有复杂庞大的情绪在体内浪潮一般动荡不已，无处宣泄。

白羽瞳无法可想，倾身亲吻展耀的嘴唇。

展耀一瞬间睁大眼睛，轻轻往后挣了一下，但很快就顺从地打开牙关回应。白羽瞳温柔而强势地吻着他，舌尖舐过柔嫩口腔的每一寸，以手轻轻地托着展耀的后脑让他身体贴近，亲吻愈深。展耀迟疑着，没受伤的手臂慢慢抱住他的背脊。

他们之前从未如此亲密过，但在白羽瞳意乱情迷的脑海中，这个拥抱却熟悉得仿佛睽违日久，星星都回到了正确的轨道。

我会保护你的。他乱七八糟，颠三倒四地想。哪怕你在想着别的人，哪怕我完全没有经历过你之前的人生，我都会一直保护你的。

-tbc


End file.
